Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of processing machinery, in particular to a drill chuck.
Description of Related Art
The current drill chucks have the function of extending clamping jaws to clamp tools and retracting clamping jaws to release tools, and are further provided with locking structures to prevent the clamping jaws loosening in the clamping positions, thereby preventing the clamping jaws loosening during operation. However, the locking structures of them are complex.